Papa Louie
'Papa Louie '''is a character who appears in all of the ''Papa Louie ''games. He is an Italian chef who has opened many restaurants including a pie, pancake, pizza, sushi, burger, cupcake, and hot dog place. He is also a playable character in ''Papa Louie: When Burgers Attack!; Papa Louie: When Sundaes Attack!; and the original Papa Louie. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Cooking Hates: Microwaved Meals Occupation: World Famous Chef Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it's free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! Appearance Papa Louie is a white chef with a big black mustache and bushy black eyebrows. He is bald, as shown when he takes off his puffy white chef hat in the Papa Louie: When Food Attacks series. He wears a white button-up dress shirt and a red hankerchirf around his neck. He also wears blue pants, brown work shoes, and a red apron. His alternate outfit in Papa Louie 2 is mostly the same, but his shirt is blue and his apron is white, plus he wears red and white sneakers. In his alternate outfit, (Style B) he wears a white, collared, button down suit shirt with navy blue buttons and matching pants held with a blue-and-silver belt. Under his shirt he wears a red undershirt, and he also wears a red tie and a lavender flower pinned to his lapel, but keeps his chef hat. He also wears this outfit during the Romano Wedding Celebration in the Pastaria. During the Christmas Celebration in the Bakeria, Louie wears a green sweater with red and white diamonds along the top and bottom areas, matching his chef hat. He still wears hankerchief, and keeps his apron. He wears white pants and brown shoes. During Halloween in the Pizzaria HD, Papa Louie wears grayish blue clothing covering his hands and face with tan bandages covering the rest from his head to his waist. His apron, hat, and handkerchief are all orangeish with blue designs. In Freezeria To Go and a few Papa Louie games, he wears a blue-and-white striped one piece bathing suit with a red innertube around his waist. He retains his shoes and hankercheif but gains red sunglasses. His Arcade outfit consists of a black-and-white pinstriped dress shirt and black pants and shoes, with a red whistle round his neck. Papa Louie's Onionfest outfit is basically a recoloring of his original: a purple dress shirt with a green hat, hanky, apron and shoelaces on brown shoes. His hat has a lighter green onion fest logo. In another alternate outfit, he now has a black hat and a black shirt with red and yellow flame decals, red sunglasses, and red shoelaces. His mustache is now blonde. Orders In every game, Papa Louie visits the restaurant to eat and here is what he orders from each place: Papa's Pizzeria * 2 Pepperonis (bottom left) * 2 Anchovies (bottom left) * 2 Peppers (bottom right) * 2 Olives (bottom right) * 2 Mushrooms (top right) * 2 Onions (top left) * Bake for 30 minutes * Slice into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Buns * Lettuce * Rare patty * Ketchup * Cheese * Tomato * Mayo * Pickle Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita shell * Pork * Black beans * Cheese * Loco Mystery Sauce * White Rice * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Large cup * Marshmallows * Rainbow sherbet syrup * Smooth blend * Whipped Cream * Tropical Charms * Gummy Onion * Cherry * Banana Papa's Pancakeria * 4 Pecan pancakes * Cinnamon * Powdered sugar * Honey * Large cream tea Papa's Wingeria * 4 Calypso wings * 4 Spicy Garlic wings (right) * 4 Wasabi wings (left) * 4 Carrots Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian sausage * Hoagie roll * Fajita veggies * Marinara sauce * Onions * 3 Tomato Wedges * Medium Lemon Mist * Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D (green) * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle (New Years: Flavor X Drizzle) **Rock Candy **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow (New Years: Streamer, New Years Topper, Streamer) * Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles (New Years: Stache Sprinkles) **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry (New Years: Candle, Cherry, Candle) Papa's Pastaria * Al Dente Radiatori * Three Cheese Sauce (Romano Wedding Holiday: Cathedral Carbonara) * Black Pepper * 5 Fried Calamaris * 2 Tomatoes * 2 Green Peppers (Romano Wedding Holiday: 2 Pickled Eggs) * Pepperoni Bread Papa's Donuteria * Red Velvet Ring Donut (Sky Ninja Holiday: Red Velvet Pon de Ring) **Red Icing (Sky Ninja Holiday: Azuki Icing) **Dreamsicle Drizzle (Sky Ninja Holiday: Cantaloupe Drizzle) **Mini Mallows (Sky Ninja Holiday: Boba Bubbles * Regular Chocolate Mousse French Cruller (Sky Ninja Holiday: Chocolate Mousse Pon de Ring) **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle (Sky Ninja Holiday: Matcha Drizzle) * Blueberry Whipped Cream French Cruller (Sky Ninja Holiday: Blueberry Pon de Ring with Hakuto Jelly) **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Icing **Rock Candy Papa's Cheeseria * Ciabatta with Gorgonzolla Cheese * Well-Done * Sliced Salami * Fried Egg (Easter Holiday: Pickled Egg) * Sliced Salami * Honey Mustard (Easter Holiday: Hollandaise Sauce) * Olives * Fries: **Waffle Fries **Poutine Papa's Bakeria * Creameo Crust * Pecan Filling (Christmas Holiday: Peppermint Swirl Cream) * Cherry Filling (Christmas Holiday: Peppermint Swirl Cream) * Cherry Filling (Christmas Holiday: Peppermint Swirl Cream) * Cherry Filling (Christmas Holiday: Peppermint Swirl Cream) * Slit Top Crust * White Chocolate syrup, all over (Christmas Holiday: Candy Cane Drizzle, all over) * 8 Whipped Cream Dollops, inner ring * 12 Chocolate Mousse Dollops, outer ring Papa's Sushiria * Ukoniro Soy Paper with Shiso Rice * Not flipped **Crab Stick **Lobster (Lucky Lucky Matsura Holiday: Kanpyo) **Green Onions * Sayori * Tempora Crunch * Yuzu Kosho (Lucky Lucky Matsura Holiday: Kuri Kinton) * Bubble Tea **Tangerine Tea (Lucky Lucky Matsura Holiday: Iyokan Tea) **Huckleberry Bubbles Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Fudge Cookie **Yum'n'Ms **Rocky Road Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie **Potato Chips (Valentine's Day: X and O Sprinkles) **Spumoni Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie **Sugar Crystals (Valentine's Day: Candy Hearts) **Rocky Road Ice Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Shaved Chocolate * Mini Mallows * Blueberry Swizzle, Cherry, Blueberry Swizzle (Valentine's Day: Blueberry Swizzle, Chocolate Covered Strawberry, Blueberry Swizzle) Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! * Buns * Awesome Sauce * Swiss Cheese * Medium Patty * Swiss Cheese * Bacon * Mushrooms * Lettuce Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Birthday Cake * Blue Moon Syrup * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Coconut Shavings * Tropical Charms * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * Peppermints * Blue Moon Syrup * Smooth Blend * Maui Meringue * White Chocolate Topping * Tropical Charms * Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Calypso Hog Wings * 4 Spicy Garlic Wings * 4 Wasabi Tofu Skewers * 4 Carrots Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 6 Asiago Cheese (right, top left) * 6 Capicola (left, top right) * 3 Anchovies (left, bottom right) * 6 Mushrooms (right, bottom left) * Well Done * 8 Slices Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner D (green) * Strawberry Cake (New Year's: Confetti Cake) * Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry (New Year: Streamer) **Marshmallow (new Year: Topper) * Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles (New Year: Countdown Candies) **Cloudberry (New Year: 2 Candles) **Cherry (New Year: gone) Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner D (green) * Strawberry Cake (New Year: Confetti Cake) * Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry, Gummy Onion, Cherry (New Year: Streamers, Topper, Streamers) * Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles (New Year: Stache Sprinkles) **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry (New Year: 3 Candles) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! * Pita shell * Pork (Summer Luau Celebration: Ahi Tuna) * Blazeberry Sauce * Black Beans * Cheese * Loco Mystery Sauce * White Rice * Chips: **Pepper Jack Rounds **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! * 4 Pecan Pancakes * Cinnamon (Cinco de Mayo: Powdered Sugar) * Powdered Sugar (Cinco de Mayo: Honey) * Honey (Cinco de Mayo: 1 Guava Roll) * Large Cream Tea Papa's Pizzeria HD * Garlic Knot Crust * Papa's Cheese Blend Marinara Sauce (Halloween: Papa's Cheese Blend Purple Pesto) * 6 Broccoli (right and top left) * 3 Portobello Mushrooms (right and bottom left) * 3 Salami (left and top right) * 3 Anchovies (left and bottom right) * Well Done * 8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Italian Sausage * Hoagie Roll * Fajita Veggies * Onions * Marinara Sauce (Easter: Blue Cheese Crumbles) * 3 Tomatoes * Medium Lemon Mist (Easter: Medium Lavender Frost) * Small Cinnamon Twist Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Wasabi Tofu Skewers * 4 Spicy Garlic Hog Wings (Big Top Carnival: 4 Salted Caramel Hog Wings) * 4 Cheese Cubes * 2 Carrots * Artichoke Dip (Big Top Carnival: PB&J Dip) * Hummus Dip (Big Top Carnival: PB&J Dip) * Ranch Dip (Big Top Carnival: PB&J Dip) * Blue Cheese Dip (Big Top Carnival: PB&J Dip) Unlocking him To unlock Papa Louie as a customer, the following ranks must be reached: Pancakeria: Rank 43 Burgeria HD: Rank 53 Wingeria: Rank 58 Hot Doggeria: Rank 58 Burgeria To Go!: Rank 55 Cupcakeria: Rank 61